Es simple, te amo
by Val-lery Barr-Bles
Summary: "-… te quiero viejo- susurró mientras sentía su corazón romperse"


Es simple, te amo.

Summary: _"-… te quiero viejo- susurró mientras sentía su corazón romperse"_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de TMNT son de sus respectivos creadores, personajes extras y la historia son míos. Sin fines de lucro; de fans para fans.

Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Advertencias: Angustia, OOC, Yaoi, Rasey.

Palabras: 1136

* * *

Hace no mucho que habían vuelto a Nueva York, y aun así ya habían enfrentado demasiados peligros, no han encontrado al Maestro Splinter pero a Karai ya la han visto varias veces… pero la última de ellas había sido terrible…

Casey y Raph habían decidido salir a buscar algo que hacer, cuando la vieron, parecía humana, normal, pero aun así tenía algo extraño. Cometieron el error de acercarse, el de pelo azabache no había notado el peligro a tiempo así que se extrañó cuando el de máscara se lanzó contra él.

Bastaron segundos para que Casey notara que uno de los brazos de Karai tenía forma de serpiente y, además, viera que estaba incrustando los colmillos en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

 **-¡Raph!-** gritó Casey mientras veía caer a su amigo.

 **-Nos veremos, dile a Leo que lo espero-** dijo Karai con malicia.

Casey ignoró a la chica y se concentró por completo en su amigo; estaba pálido, las marcas en su hombro goteaban un líquido verde transparente. Teniendo la mente en blanco hizo las cosas de manera tan automática que no supo cuando fue que las realizó… o cuando fue que pasaron.

Todo se volvió borroso mientras sentía una horrible presión en su pecho, los hermanos de Raph no tardaron en llegar por el herido, Casey contó a Leo lo que pasó pero sin apartar la mirada de su mejor amigo, se sentía… extraño, le dolía algo en lo profundo de su ser, a pesar de que no fue herido ni nada.

Llegaron pronto a la Guarida y de allí solo pudo esperar el diagnóstico de Donnie…

 **-N—no sé qué hacer, este veneno, es completamente diferente a todo lo que conozco, es letal pero no puedo asegurar si matará a Raph en cuestión de horas o días-** dijo el de morado

Tanto los hermanos como April sentían una gran amargura, pero nada superaba a lo que estaba sintiendo Casey en ese momento, un vacío se apoderó de él y nada tuvo sentido durante unos cuantos segundos.

 **-¿Puedo ir con él?-** preguntó sin darse cuenta

 **-Claro que sí viejo, mientras tanto… nosotros iremos por anti-veneno o algo que le ayude-** dijo Mikey antes que cualquiera

 **-Gracias Mike-** dijo Casey mientras iba al laboratorio para estar con Raph

 **-¿Por qué hiciste eso Mikey?-** recriminó Leo

Mikey solo le miró con seriedad, no respondió y se alejó a la entrada de la alcantarilla

 **-Bueno, ¿Se quedarán allí parados o iremos por los anti-venenos? Recuerden que Raph está en la cuerda floja y no tenemos tiempo que perder-** dijo Mikey

Siguiendo, al extrañamente serio, Mikey fueron sus otros dos hermanos y amiga. El menor hacía eso por una razón, había visto dentro de los ojos de Casey algo, algo que solo se podía hablar en privado con su envenenado y temperamental hermano.

 **-Sólo espero que digas pronto lo que le que tienes en el corazón Casey, oh podrías ya no tener otra oportunidad-** susurró Mikey al viento

De regreso al laboratorio de Donnie.

 **-Raph, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No tenías que arriesgarte así por mí… Y ahora estás allí tirado, enfermo como nunca te había visto y pareciendo tan delicado como si fueras de vidrio-** dijo Casey con tristeza

Caminó hasta quedar junto a él, se sentó en una silla y miró con dolor a Raph, la culpa le carcomía por dentro y no podía sentirse más que miserable.

 **-¿Qué no te das cuenta? Me duele verte así y es mi culpa, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan distraído… ahora no te estaría perdiendo… nunca te lo dije pero… te quiero viejo-** susurró mientras sentía su corazón romperse.

Desde hacía algún tiempo Casey había desarrollado un gran afecto a Raph, tanto era el cariño que no sabía cuándo se convirtió en algo más fuerte, pero también tan doloroso, la sola idea del rechazo le aterraba.

Pero ahora podía llegar a ser el último momento para decirle lo que sentía. Tomó la mano del enfermo y comenzó a llorar, a llorar de impotencia y de miedo a perderle, de perder a la única persona que realmente amó. Se inclinó al oído de la tortuga como si le fuera a contar un secreto.

 **-Te amo Raph, no me dejes, prometo ser más concentrado para que no me tengas que proteger siempre, no dejaré que nada te dañe, soportaré tus constantes charlas sobre lo genial que era tu amigo Slash, lo que sea, pero no me dejes-** murmuró con la voz quebrada.

Conteniendo un sollozo posó sus labios con delicadeza sobre los de Raphael, los notó ardiendo, se preocupó por esa temperatura y de inmediato fue al botiquín por un termómetro. Se lo puso a Raph y de inmediato salió por unas toallas frías, la tortuga tenía una fiebre horrible.

 **-Por favor Raph, no me hagas esto, no te vayas-** suplicó.

Poco después escuchó a los demás llegar, el primero en entrar fue Mikey, lo miró por unos segundos y le sonrió con tristeza, seguido de él entró Donnie dispuesto a trabajar en algún tipo de anti-veneno que curara a Raph, no vio entrar a nadie más.

 **-Tranquilo Casey, Raph estará bien-** dijo Mikey tratando de dar consuelo al azabache.

Días después Raph al fin despertó, Mikey había encontrado una cura por accidente, así como hizo una vez con el retro-mutágeno, combinando una extraña mezcla de medicinas con los anti-cuerpos que estaba habiendo Donnie. Lograron salvar a su temperamental hermano pero este no despertaba. Fue allí que Casey entró en escena, se ofreció a cuidar de Raph en lo que despertaba.

No lo iban a dejar hacerlo, pero al final lo dejaron.

Así pasaron los días, Casey cuidaba a Raph, le limpiaba el caparazón, vigilaba que no tuviera fiebre y velaba por el sueño de la tortuga. El día que despertó no era realmente día, era medianoche y solo el joven que le cuidaba estaba despierto.

 **-¡Raph! Viejo estás vivo-** dijo Casey con mucha emoción

Raph se sentía mareado y confundido, pero Casey no le dejó hacer ninguna pregunta pues le besó en los labios con emoción. Claro que la tortuga se impactó y lo alejó un poco, solo lo suficiente como despegar sus labios.

 **-¿Viejo por qué me besas?-** preguntó Raph sonrojado a morir

 **-Es simple, te amo-** respondió Casey para volver a abrazarlo.

Raph respondió el abrazo, en algún momento empezó a amar al que ahora le abrazaba y por eso le protegía con su vida, por eso había decidido recibir al mordida antes que dejar que ella le hubiera hecho daño. Casey se sorprendió al verse correspondido pero no se quejó. No tenía por qué quejarse.

 **-Descansa un poco más viejo, te amo-** dijo Casey mientras se acostaba al lado de Raph, ya después habría tiempo para más, pero ahora solo deseaba estar con quien amaba.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Sé que tengo una historia pendiente pero no podía concentrarme en escribir, así que empecé a hacer peticiones, este es para ¡K Van Hardy! ¡Espero te guste linda!**_

 _ **¡Nos leeremos pronto y no olviden los comentarios!**_


End file.
